He's Making A List
by Maribor
Summary: Just some fluffy, lemony, slashy smut, Christmas style. What happens when Amy leaves Rory's Christmas List laying around for the Doctor to see? You didn't really believe he didn't have one did you? **UPDATED with Second Chapter** now includes what happens when Amy comes home. 11/Rory, Amy/11 11/Amy/Rory
1. Chapter 1

**I saw that fuckyeahelevenrory on Tumblr was looking for some 11/Rory Christmas Themed Submissions. So I got an idea about a Christmas List and just took it from there. Kinda smutty, kinda fluffy with just a dash of Christmas. Hope you enjoy it.**

**He's Making A List...**

"You know, it's stunts like this that really make me doubt the sanity of your wife." The Doctor said as he entered the TARDIS kitchen. I'd been preparing a quick snack, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich…at least it _looked _ like peanut butter.

I turned to face him while licking a bit cautiously off my finger.

"Thank heaven for that." I said.

"For what?"

"It's peanut butter. I wasn't sure." I responded, holding up the unmarked jar.

He furrowed his brow at me the way he did when he thought I was being purposefully ridiculous, which I never was.

"Well of _course _ it's peanut butter, Rory, what else would it be? Actually there's about a dozen other things it could be and at least one of them is poisonous to humans. I'd best toss that in the bin, hadn't I? But don't worry, it's not that one, I mean your throat hasn't completely closed off has it? No? Good man. Now back to your wife."

"What's she done now?" I asked with a weary sigh. "I thought she was out Christmas shopping."

"She is, but she made sure to leave this behind on my console."

The Doctor sat down opposite me and pushed a sheet of paper across the table. Wiping my hands on a nearby dishtowel I picked it up and stated to read aloud.

"Rory's Christmas List." I said with a frown. "I'm 31 years old for God sakes and it's in her handwriting I might add. Number One: A new stethoscope. Ok, that's ridiculous. Number Two: One of those doctor bags to hold all my medical instruments and such. Very well put. And Number Three-"

I took a bite of my sandwich and then started to choke a bit.

"Number Three: Have it off with the Doctor!"

"Can you really be that bad of a reader that the words 'have it off' didn't draw your eye first, seriously?"

"You found this on the console?" I asked wide eyed.

He nodded.

"I can't quite believe it."

"Your wife is mad."

"As a box of cats." I agreed.

"These are the brilliant ideas she has?"

"I know." I said nodding my head."

"As if this would ever work."

"As if that's the way I'd do it." I scoffed.

We had a nice little banter going on and I looked up from my plate when there was silence in the room rather than him having returned my volley.

"What?" I asked. Hs eyes were searching my face and I could imagine that ridiculous brain working a thousand miles a minute, analyzing something I'd said. What the hell had I just said?

"You said, As if that's the way I'd do it." He repeated slowly.

I froze, suddenly my words coming back to me, ringing, no _gonging _ in my ear.

"No I didn't." I said feebly. Hoping he'd drop it. He dropped things sometimes, when he didn't think they were interesting or important or when there was a sudden, surprise Dalek invasion. Oh please, let there be a sudden, surprise Dalek invasion right now.

"Yes, you did."

I didn't respond to him. I couldn't. This was all happening far too fast and I didn't know what to say.

"I don't think Amy would…" he began.

Now at that I rolled my eyes.

"Doctor, we played Raggedy Man when we were kids but it didn't stop there. Then it was a silly adventure and dress up game. But we continued up into our teens and adulthood and let's just say, it evolved. It _matured_. Hell, we still play it now. And…well she's not always "Amy", sometimes she's you and well…I'm still "Rory". Or vice versa. I'm just saying she'd love the idea."

God my face felt like it was on fire. And there he sat, as still as a stone, he hadn't moved, he hadn't even blinked and I swear I could feel his gaze weighing down on me.

"Would _you _ love the idea?" he asked softly.

"Would you?" I countered quickly.

He glanced down at the table, finally. It felt like it was a small victory for me but I still waited, breath baited to see how he might reply.

"I could answer you with an, I asked you first, but I think we'd be here forever. Best to handle this like two adult men, don't you think?" he asked.

Was I imagining it? Was there a bit of innuendo in that? No…I was reaching.

"So, what's your answer."

"I'd be…lying, I suppose if I said I hadn't considered it."

He's considered it. Did I hear that right? Someone tell me I heard that right. I dropped my hands out of his sightline and clandestinely jabbed myself ever so gently in the palm with a butter knife just to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

I wasn't and he was waiting for me to reply.

"Um…are you bisexual, Doctor?" I'd never dared to ask him such a bold question before. Never imagined I could even get the words out of my mouth. I waited for him to get embarrassed and start fiddling with his bowtie.

Instead he frowned a bit and looked up at me.

"Humans. You love to label everything, even peanut butter. I like who I like, Rory. And when I desire to do so and find a mutually willing partner I have sex with who I want to have sex with. I shag who I want to shag. I make love to who I want to make love to. And I'm rather good at all three."

A statement and a boast. Was there an invitation buried in there somewhere? I ran his words over and over in my mind but that slowly turned into me imagining running my tongue across his jaw line.

I cleared my throat, pushed my half eaten food aside and forced a hand nervously through my hair.

"You seem to have me at a disadvantage, Mr. Williams. I've answered your questions and revealed more of myself than I'm used to, but you haven't said a word."

His eyes were back on me again but they didn't feel nearly as weighty this time, in fact I had the vague feeling he was removing items of clothing from my body with said eyes. Other than that his face revealed nothing except patience.

"Doctor…would you like to join me in our bedroom?" I asked feeling my heart start to thunder and then skip a beat so long I thought I might just keel over dead.

The Doctor released a long sigh that I couldn't quite read. When he shut his eyes briefly and readjusted his bowtie I knew the answer was no. I stood up quickly, feeling foolish and pushed my chair towards the table.

"Um, do you mind if we forget this ever happened?" I began. "I'd hate for this to mess us things between us. Not that there's anything between us. When I say "us" I meant you and me and Amy. Not saying we're a threesome or anything, more like-"

He had gotten up from the table and I expected him to breeze past me, maybe offer a condescending pat on the cheek. At least then this would all be over.

I was completely taken by surprise when he pressed me against the wall and kissed me.

His lips against mine felt cool, soft and strangely familiar. Not familiar as in we'd kissed before but more like I was finally being gifted with something I'd wanted and needed for ages. As if yearning had made it so.

I felt his hand on my hip, gently pulling me closer to him. His other hand rested on my cheek, his thumb making gentle circles just below my ear. I shivered and dared to pass just a bit of my tongue past his lips. He responded eagerly and soon his tongue was in my mouth, warm and sweet.

After a moment of silence, save our kissing, he pulled away, never taking his hand from my face.

"Rory, the Roman, I would love to join you in your bedroom."

I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face and I didn't want to.

"I'm sorry I taste like peanut butter."

That was the first thing that came out of my mouth. _That_.

The Doctor chuckled.

"Is that really all you have to say?" he asked.

"No, no…I just get so tongue tied around you sometimes. I only ever seem to say what I mean when I'm cross with you."

He kept smiling as we kissed again.

"I make you cross quite often, don't I Rory?" he asked with a whisper.

He'd lowered his register and I felt my cock stiffen inside my pants.

"Sometimes."

"Well let's see if I can make you happy, eh? I believe you were going to take me to your bedroom?"

I nodded and stole one more kiss from him before taking his hand.

"Oh and Rory?"

"Yes, Doctor?"

"I quite like peanut butter. Lead on."

This was really happening and damned if he wasn't making me feel at ease about the whole situation. As though this was the most natural thing in the universe, like it happened everyday.

I don't know how we made it to Amy's and my bedroom. I vaguely remember the feel of his hand in mine as we walked down the corridor. The next thing I knew we were inside and I was nervously facing him.

"So should I-?" I began starting to unbutton my shirt.

"Rory, Rory, are you this rushed with Amy?" he said lightly chastising me. "A little nuance please."

He approached me and we started kissing again. This time it easily bridged into full-on snogging.

"Let me undress you, love." He murmured against my lips and I nodded.

I felt those long, deft fingers start to loosen my clothes, button by button as his lips slowly trailed over my face finally coming to kiss and suck at my neck.

He made quick work of the shirt and as it hung open I felt his fingertips brush ever so lightly across my nipples. My breath caught in my throat only to come out in an appreciative rush a moment later. I felt light puffs of air from the Doctor hit my neck as he chuckled.

"Good?" he asked.

"Very, very good." I replied. "But I want to see you. May I undress you as well."

He pulled back from me, his eyes happy, loving and just a bit lustful.

"You may."

I raised my hands to his bow tie, loosening it and then hanging it on the doorknob.

"For safekeeping." I said knowing he gets frantic when it goes missing.

We kissed again, soft, brief pecks as I removed his shirt, not nearly as gracefully as he had done. We both let our clothing drop to a pile on the floor, eager to press bare chests together. He was breathing heavily and so was I and seeing his flesh just made me hungry to see even more. His hand crept down to my arse and gave me a squeeze that made me jump with surprise.

"If there's anything off limits, Rory, just tell me."

I shook my head emphatically.

"No, nothing is off limits, I want you Doctor. I've wanted this for a long time."

"Ok, then love. Might I…fellate you now?"

My knees went a bit weak at the request, the formality and just imagining looking down at the Doctor with my cock in his mouth was nearly enough to make me come.

"Yes." I breathed, perhaps before he'd even finished the question.

He nodded.

"On the bed then."

I started to unbuckle my belt but he stopped me.

"No, I still want to unwrap my present." He flirted. "You wouldn't deprive me of that now would you?"

At that moment I wouldn't have deprived him of anything.

I sat on our bed and scooted back before lying down. The Doctor was over me in a moment and with his body atop mine we kissed again. I wrapped an arm around his neck and the other about his waist, all of my urges demanding that I tug him down, tightly against me. I felt his erection through his trousers as it pressed against me and I dropped my hand to give him a squeeze.

"Easy, dear. We've plenty of time." He said.

I hadn't expected to be so impetuous, to feel so out of control. The Doctor began kissing his way down my body, my neck, my chest, the ab muscles that tensed as he approached the border of my jeans.

He unfastened my belt slowly, seeming to savor the experience. Next he went to work on the button and finally the zipper. Wordlessly he encouraged me to raise my hips and as I did he slipped the material down and off my body. I wondered why he'd left my pants on but decided the Doctor knew best.

My erection was shamelessly obvious, tenting the material, straining to be touched. The Doctor glanced up at me as I waited tensely for that first real contact from him. In some strange way, this was a point of no return. And I welcomed it.

Pressing his lips to the outline of my cock beneath my orange pants the Doctor made an appreciative sound.

"I remember these. You were wearing them the day UNIT broke into your house. God, I wanted to take them off with my teeth."

His puffs of breath could be felt through the fabric and I had laid my head down and closed my eyes, trying to concentrate so I didn't orgasm right there. But now at his words my eyes sprung open and I propped up on my elbows to look at him.

"You did?"

"MmmHmm." He said. He seemed done with this bit of foreplay and was now wriggling me out of the last bit of garment that separated us. "I had hoped…" he said wrapping a hand gently around my cock. "That we might have all engaged in a bit of fun while I was staying with you two. You know, a bit of diversion between trying to figure out what the cubes were about. But, it was not to be, I suppose."

I looked at him gob smacked.

"You wanted a threesome with us?!"

The only reply I got was a slightly condescending, "Oh, Rory." And then he swiped his tongue over the head of my penis and I just didn't care anymore. I fell back on the bed with a whimper, my hips rising up to meet him.

His mouth, cool and slick engulfed me and he started an easy, skilled pace. He used one hand to massage my balls while his lips and tongue performed miracles on my cock.

"You've done this before." I choked out.

He grinned which wasn't easy to do with a mouthful of me and nodded briefly.

It was bliss, it was perfect and watching him, and believe me I _had _ to watch him, was surreal. The Doctor, on our bed, between my legs, that ridiculous hair flopping about as he sucked my length again and again.

"Yes…Doctor, oh God, yes."

I could usually last a bit longer than this, but I felt all that warm, swirling pressure begin to build out of seemingly nowhere. I gritted my teeth. "Not yet, oh please, please not yet."

The Doctor pulled away only for a moment.

"Come in my mouth, Rory. Don't hold back. Plenty of time for you to rest and recuperate so we can go again. Come for me, love. Let me taste you."

I took him up on his invitation and letting myself go I came with a shudder into his welcoming mouth. He sucked me eagerly and my voice went a bit hoarse as I plead with him not to ever, ever stop. I lay there panting, chest pounding even sweating a little, scarcely believing this was happening. I wouldn't have been the least bit surprised to have looked down and seen no Doctor in sight, just me, flaccid cock in hand, coming out of a rather vivid fantasy.

But it was, thankfully, very real. The Doctor was back in my arms in seconds, kissing me and I could taste myself on his tongue.

"Was that good?" he asked me. "It sounded good. Bit out of practice but-"

"It was wonderful, Doctor." I assured him.

I moaned as he moved his hips grinding his still clothed erection against me.

"Oh, please, please Doctor, get your kit off!" I said with more force than I anticipated.

He laughed at my ferocity and giving me an obliging kiss, his pushed himself up to his knees, unfastened his trousers and slipped them down past his thighs.

"Pants too. Pants too." I said like a chant but I just wasn't in the mood to wait. I wanted him. I wanted all of him.

"Alright, Rory, Alright."

He slipped out of them, some ridiculous colored bright yellow underpants and his erection sprang free. And what an erection it was. I hadn't even taken a moment to consider whether or not we'd be compatible or whether he'd have some soft of strange, purple stamen. But all I saw was a normal penis, hard, a little larger than average and very, very inviting.

Now we were both naked and laying on our sides.

"Have you ever been with a man before, Rory?"

"No, but I've never been with an alien before either."

"Fair point."

I swallowed.

"Can I touch you, Doctor?"

"I was really hoping you would."

I let my hand trail down his body tracing his treasure trail to where it reached the base of his penis. He sighed at the contact, turning over onto his back to give me better access. I scooted my body close to his and lowered my head to kiss him as I started gently stroked his cock. He whimpered a bit into my mouth, his cries slowly turning into soft "Mmmm's" of pleasure. It was good to have him in my hand, hard and hot and I already felt my erection starting to return.

I worked my palm around him just as I would myself, slow but focused and he had all the right reactions. His fingers found my wrist, attempting to guide me but I quieted him with a, "Let me do it. I've got you." Which sounded only slightly more confident than I felt. He acquiesced and I felt his hips rising up with each tug. He put his hand to the back of my head, kissing me more forcefully than before. His brow furrowed and his voice crept up higher and I knew he was close. How I wanted to see his come face.

"Rory wait, not yet, I don't want to…not just yet."

I slowed my hand.

"Why not?"

"Because," he said opening his eyes to look at me. "If we're going to really do this…I mean, are we going to really do this? This alone is wonderful, please don't mistake my meaning but, are we going to, as you humans say, go all the way?"

"No one really says that anymore, Fonzie, but yes, I mean, I hope so."

The Doctor sighed and attempted to collect himself. "Ok then," He took my hand off of him and brought my fingers to his lips kissing them lovingly. "Not just yet."

I was willing and ready to do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted me to. Anything, anything at all for this beautiful man.

We were both hard again and it took all my resolve to not start frotting us together as he began to speak.

"I think you should take the lead, Rory. You're new to this and it might be best to save your first foray into anal sex for a later date. When we're more comfortable with one another and not nearly as nervous"

So there would be another time. He'd just made my Christmas.

"This body is fairly new and I've yet to umm…be penetrated. But I trust you to do it, if you want to." He actually managed to look a bit shy as though I would refuse the offer.

I smiled at him and kissed him as sweetly as I knew how, before placing my body onto his. He was cooler than humans but not unpleasantly so. In fact there was nothing about him that was unpleasant. From his strong jaw to his inquisitive, wise eyes, to his skilled hands and his lithe, firm body. I adored every inch of him.

"I most definitely want to."

He smiled up at me and I saw relief in his face as we continued to snog.

"I don't suppose you have any lubricant, do you?" He asked after several minutes.

"Umm…yeah, actually. Amy and I were…trying something."

I reached towards our nightstand and blindly rummaged through the drawer before coming up with the bottle in question.

I flipped open the top and let a few drops drizzle into my hand. The Doctor watched me as I dropped my palm to wrap around my penis. I was running completely on autopilot, still worried this was a dream or a trick, still worried he might call it off or I might freak out too much if I thought about it. Fully coated in the liquid I found myself nudging his legs apart.

"Ready?"

"Very ready. But just go slow, Rory. Ok. Just go slow."

He trusted me, he trusted me to, in effect, take his virginity. That was a little scary but the fact that he wanted me and believed I wouldn't injure him helped to make everything ok.

"I promise. I won't hurt you." I said before giving him a deep kiss.

I pressed inside him, feeling the head of my cock just pass through his entrance. He grimaced and then gasped and the hand on my back gripped me tighter. It felt incredible but my first duty was to make sure he was alright.

"You ok, mate?" I asked him. His eyes were closed and his face showed strained concentration.

"Yes…"

"Just breathe, ok, I'm going slow. And if you want me to stop you know I will."

"No, no, don't stop."

I'd been inching forward by degrees and I felt him relax just the tiniest bit.

I looked down at him, this alien, this man I knew as well as he allowed me to, my best friend, besides Amy, and now my lover and it just seemed so natural to say it.

"I love you, Doctor."

"I love you too, Rory." He said without hesitation.

It shocked me to have the sentiment returned so freely. He must have felt it because he opened his eyes to look at me.

"Didn't you know?"

"I hoped." I said weakly.

"I forgot how much reassurance humans need." He smiled. "I love you, I love, Amy."

And just like that, I felt complete and I hadn't even known something was missing.

"Thank you, Doctor."

I pushed deeper inside of him, he whimpered again and then groaned, his hands creeping down to my arse. He was so tight, so warm and clenched and it was absolutely magnificent being inside of him.

"Oh…Doctor…"

"I know…" he responded. "Just a bit deeper, Rory."

I did as he asked and when I finally reached his prostate he gripped me so hard I cried out.

"Right there, right there, don't move, please don't move." He begged me and I stilled inside of him, more content in this moment with him than I'd been in a long while. He worked himself on my cock, taking what he needed and could handle and I held my breath, trying yet again not to come. When he kissed me this time it was lusty and bruising.

"Start moving." He said and it was more an order than a request.

I pulled back and thrust into him again.

We both groaned aloud and I buried my face in his neck finding the rhythm that suited him best.

"Good?" I asked him.

"So good. Don't stop, just a little faster."

"Anything you say."

Our bodies moved together, rocking with one another as the Doctor whispered my name over and over again. I felt his cock, hard and warm between us and suddenly my only desire became making him come.

"Close?" I asked him, forming the words against the smooth column of his neck.

I felt him nod.

"I want to watch you come." I said softly.

He mewled in reply and as I redoubled my efforts he tightened around me spasming in a way that nearly made my eyes cross. His arms tightened around me and I moved faster, hitting his prostate with each stroke.

"...coming..." He said finally and I put my lips to his before drawing back to watch his face. He tightened around my cock, moaning as I felt him spurt warm and generous against my stomach. I followed close behind, pumping inside of him, riding that glorious relief.

We lay panting in one another's arms and I put a palm on either side of his face trying to kiss every handsome inch.

"Thank you, Rory. That was…wonderful."

"So, did we have sex, shag or make love?" I asked lighty but I really did want to know.

The Doctor considered me for a moment.

"Well, I do believe, that quite to my surprise, we ended up making love."

I sighed with relief and reluctantly withdrew from him.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too."

I pulled him against me and I was pleased he was willing to relinquish some of his power. He snuggled close to me and I was giddy at our post-coital equality.

"Love you." I said quietly.

"And I you."

"I guess I'm glad Amy left that note taped there, eh?" I said kissing his temple.

A short stretch of silence followed.

"Rory?"

"Yes, love?"

"I never said it was taped."

I felt a smile spread across my face.

"Didn't you?"

"No, I didn't." he said tweaking my nose. "Look at me."

I gazed down at him innocently.

"I could have sworn you did."

"Did you trick me? But you said, she wrote the list. You said so." The Doctor responded looking perplexed at having been, well, not to put too fine a point on it, caught in my web.

"No, actually I said it was her handwriting. Which it was. Amy's writing isn't hard to fake, you just imagine how a head injury patient might scrawl something and proceed from there. I didn't say she wrote it. Or rather I didn't say I didn't."

"So the choking on the sandwich, the slip up of "As if that's the way I'd do it"."

"Oh no that really was a slip up. I was planning on being a bit more subtle about it. I was hoping this would happen but I wanted to seduce you a bit more tactfully than this." Suddenly I felt more than a little guilty. It didn't sound quite so funny or clever when I said it out loud. "I'm sorry, I didn't have the nerve to just approach you so I figured if I could pin it on Amy it might take some of the pressure off of both of us."

"So you're saying Amy doesn't know?"

"No, but I didn't lie about the role playing as Raggedy Doctor. Plus she mentions all the time how much she'd love to see the two of us together. Really, _all_ the time. She just didn't know I had designs on you too. I hope you don't feel too deceived, Doctor."

I looked down at him where he lay on my chest. He hadn't moved away from me which I took as a good sign. He just wasn't looking at me.

"Ponds…" he said with irritation but I could tell instantly he wasn't actually angry. "Always taking the long way around. You with your seduction, Amy with her endless hints."

I opened my mouth to comment but he continued.

"Oh yes, she's been less than delicate about what she'd like us to do. Next time, do you think maybe one of you or both of you could just ask? Like a normal person might? Sort of a, Hello Doctor, I quite fancy you, care to have a go?"

He turned his face to look at me and I gave him a quick kiss.

"I promise. Ok then, the next thing I want to ask is will you stay here with me awhile. Just have a quick nap?" He hesitated so this time I continued. "We're parked, Amy has a key, she can get in once she's done shopping."

"I see and we'll use her squeals of delight when she finds us like this as an alarm?"

"Precisely." I laughed.

"Alright then, dear. Happy Christmas." He said relaxing in my embrace.

"Happy Christmas, Doctor."

I closed my eyes and breathed him in, content to let sleep carry me away. My first diabolical plan and it had worked like a charm. I'd have to try this more often.

"Rory, love?" The Doctor said after a few minutes.

"Mmm?"

"I'm glad you're not too old for a Christmas list."

"So am I, Doctor. So am I."

He paused once more before adding what might have been the capper to the evening.

"You should see _mine_."

**Thanks for reading. As usual, I really appreciate it. Please leave a review if you'd like.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, because I had a few requests I wrote a smutty sequel to the smutty original. Chock full of a sexy elf, bad/unexpected duet singing, a silly hat and Christmas cheer. I never tire of my OT3. Hope you don't either. **

**What Are You Doing New Years Eve?**

The TARDIS was oddly silent when I let myself back inside. I glanced around the console room and there was no Doctor in sight. That in itself wasn't unusual, he often darted off without us on what I liked to call sub-adventures. But today that was perfect, I wanted him out of the way. Taking the bag I'd brought I slipped into the wardrobe and changed into my costume. It fit perfectly and I glanced at myself in the mirror and grinned. Rory was due for a surprise and I was eager to give it to him.

I hurried down the TARDIS corridor, dashed into our bedroom and shut the door behind me.

The room was dimly lit but I could just make out a series of lumps beneath the blanket I perceived to be my husband.

"Rory, are you sleeping, baby? Then let me give you a wakeup call."

I walked up to the bed and started stroking the lumps.

"Remember how you said you wanted me to add some new costumes to our rotation? I've got something really special for you. I've been really naughty and need to be disciplined with your big, big candy cane. Ok...not the sexiest metaphor, but you get the idea. Pull down the covers baby and have a look."

I watched as the lump shifted and he peeled the covers away.

The Doctor blinked, opened his eyes and stared at me quizzically.

"Pond, what in the name of sanity are you wearing?" he asked reaching to turn on a light.

I glanced down at my outfit and suddenly wished for some sort of cover up. So, I was wearing an elf costume. A sexy elf costume. It was for a laugh and a surprise for Rory.

"It was..." I stammered. "It was a little Christmas spice. We like costumes and I-."

Rory peeked out from under the covers now, with a smile as wide as a Cheshire cat.

I felt as if it took me a good ten minutes to even speak again.

"Did you two have sex?" I blurted out.

"Mmmhmm, twice as a matter of fact because someone woke up and wanted a bit more." Rory said lazily.

"And I missed it!" I squeaked. "Well that isn't fair. How did you manage it Rory?" I was intensely curious. I had been trying to get the Doctor to join us forever and Rory manage it in an afternoon?

"Through lies and calumny." The Doctor said affectionately before capturing Rory's mouth in a kiss.

My mouth fell open.

The Doctor was kissing Rory.

Rory was kissing the Doctor.

They were kissing in our bed.

When they broke the kiss Rory was the first one to speak.

"Are there matching knickers?" he asked.

"What?" My mind wasn't functioning as swiftly as it should be and I felt more than a few steps behind.

"Your costume. Are there matching knickers?"

"Umm, yes as a matter of fact."

"May we see them?" The Doctor asked.

Oh help. They're a "we" now. This was too good to be true. Surely this was a dream, I'd tripped and fallen on that planet outside the TARDIS bumped my head and was now having the most pleasant and absurd hallucination.

"Amy? Knickers?"

"Yes...sorry."

The was a little bell on my elf hat, which was incidentally my favorite part of the outfit, and it jingled as I turned around and bent over to show them. Lifting up the little felt, fur trimmed skirt I showed them the print on my bottom.

"Naughty or Nice! Very clever, Amy. And which one are you?" Rory asked.

"I'd imagine, naughty." The Doctor said and I felt an unfamiliar but more than welcome hand on my arse. "Amy, your husband tricked me into bed. I've since forgiven him mostly because I have a generous spirit and he's a fantastic lover. But mid coitus we had a very interesting conversation about you and your many orchestrations to get us to this point."

"I haven't done anything." I protested and started to straighten up and turn around.

"No, no, stay like this. I like you like this."

I heard the sheets move as he presumably got out of bed and a moment later I felt him pressed behind me.

Correction.

I felt the Doctor and the Doctor's penis pressed behind me.

The Doctor. And his penis.

Doctor-Penis!

Merry Christmas to me.

"You're naked aren't you?"

"Seven times out of ten that is the way people generally have sex."

"I think we should have sex!" I said suddenly.

Both men chuckled.

"We know, Amy. Now stand up, I might have you bend over later, but not at the moment."

I stood nervously and turned in his arms.

"You really are naked." I giggled.

"Pond, it's not polite to laugh at a man when he's exposed like this."

"I haven't even looked at you yet." I said unable to stop my giggles.

"Well...have a look." he said arching an eyebrow.

I did and immediately stopped laughing. He was nicely endowed, well shaped and straight as an arrow. And hard. Blimey, he was hard.

"Did you top Rory or...did he top you?" I swallowed.

"Both. But the first time he topped me. Does that excite you?"

"Yes." I said immediately.

"So, you purchased this costume for Rory. What were you going to do with it?"

"A little strip tease. It's just something I do for him sometimes."

"She's quite good at it, Doctor." Rory said from the bed.

"Really? May I watch?"

I thought about it for a moment. Stripping for my husband and the Doctor. If this was a dream I hope I didn't wake up before the really good parts. And if it was a dream, what was to be afraid of.

"Ok, but get back in bed, I find your nudity distracting."

He frowned in confusion.

"Distracting good or distracting bad."

"Good, very good, but still really distracting. Under the covers, now."

"Don't you need music?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, I had a song all picked out." I darted over to my bag and bent over to pull out my iPod. I heard the Doctor make an appreciative noise, presumably at seeing the knickers again and me in them and I blushed at being appraised so by him. Nervous. Nervous, why was I nervous when this was a fantasy come true?

Taking my iPod over to the player I cued up the song.

"Now...now don't laugh." I warned them.

"Amy, I can assure you, neither of us are in a laughing mood." Rory said.

The opening strains of Santa Baby started to play.

I didn't really have a plan and it was a bit more burlesque than stripping. A lot of bottom wiggling and teasing. I did take off the red skirt and wound up removing the little green top. I ended up with just my gloved hands covering my breasts, barefooted, clothed in only the knickers by the time the song ended.

They applauded and I noticed Rory had inched closer to the Doctor to kiss his neck.

"Amy, will you join us in bed?" The Doctor asked. "For a little Christmas fun."

I swallowed and nodded but didn't move.

"Would you take you hands down first so the Doctor can see your fantastic breasts?"

I observed them both and saw no judgement in their faces. I dropped my hands slowly, flushing at their attention. I saw the Doctor lick his lips as Rory beckoned to me.

I walked towards the bed and noted that I had their rapt attention.

"Knickers on or off?" I asked and then wondered why my voice was so soft.

"Off." Rory said. "In fact." he reached out to pull them down himself and I made a small noise of protest. "Too soon?" he asked.

'This is just... a lot to get used to in a short amount of time." I answered feeling foolish.

"Would you like me to look away, Amy?" the Doctor asked, sweetly. "I can if it makes you feel better."

"Umm, ok."

The Doctor shielded his eyes as Rory dispensed with my knickers. I pulled my gloves off my fingers and made to remove my cap causing the little bell to sound.

"Oh...uh...could you leave the hat on?" The Doctor said not removing his hand from his eyes.

"Really?" I said with a laugh.

"Well, lets not get rid of the costume all together. I like it."

"Whatever you say, Doctor. Now scoot over."

He did as I asked and I crawled between them and under the covers.

"Ok." I said and he took down his hand and looked at me.

"Hi."

"Hi." I answered back.

"So, here we are...in bed together."

Rory was looking at me with concern.

Are you, alright, Amy?"

"Is this too much, love. If it is I can leave." The Doctor volunteered. "I thought you might like us all together but I realize sometimes fantasies are best left in the mind. Or we could just lie in bed and hold one another

Oh no. Now he was talking about leaving. I didn't want that.

"Doctor, hold that thought for just a moment." I said before turning to face Rory.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" I asked him.

He nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm really ok with this. We've talked about it before, like I told the Doctor. We both care about him. We both love him. We're both attracted to him. This seems a natural evolution to our relationship, at least in my eyes. I'm not trying to make the Doctor over promise but, if I'm being honest, i like the idea of us sharing our bed with him. And he with us...if he has a bed, or a room for that matter."

Every word I'd ever longed to hear from Rory was pouring out of his mouth at the moment. Perhaps that's why it was so scary and lent so much credence to my head injury theory from earlier. I heard the Doctor to my side, breathing quietly, waiting patiently.

"I'm still your husband and I hope I'll still come first in your heart but we're mature, consenting adults, he's our best mate and he's really, really sexy. I really want to see you with him. This time, I just want to watch."

He whispered the last part, his voice low and sensual and when I kissed Rory impulsively he returned the gesture with eagerness.

"I love you." I said to him.

"I love you too."

I gave him one last peck on the cheek before turning back to the Doctor. His eyes showed worry and uncertainty but I saw he was doing his best to hide it.

"So...have we come to some sort of accord?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, you could say that." I said purposefully letting the blankets fall down to expose my breasts to him. Upon seeing them his eyes shifted from my face to my chest and then quickly back to my face again. "Tell me, Doctor, how did Rory get you here?"

"Umm..well forgery actually." he said clearing his throat. I noticed his fingers twitching at his side and realized how badly he wanted to touch me. Might be fun to make him wait.

"Forgery?"

"Yes, he left a note on my console, purporting to be from you. A Christmas list that you had written for him where the third item was to "have it off with the Doctor".

I was shocked and I think my mouth dropped open in response. So unlike Rory. He wasn't the schemer, I was the schemer but then again _he'd _ gotten the results. I reached behind me and gave him a playful whack. "And you fell for it?"

"I didn't fall for anything." the Doctor huffed affecting an offended look. "I simply believed my mate. I didn't realize until the end that I'd been duped."

I brought my face close to his, my lips nearly touching his mouth but not quite.

"Or maybe you wanted to be duped."

"M- Maybe." he stammered.

"I've gotten to kiss you once, Doctor, just once. It was hot, it was hurried, it was exciting and I've been subsisting off of it for far too long. Kiss me."

"You're sure?"

"Never been surer." I said.

He pressed his lips to mine with tentative hunger and I mirrored him though it did take restraint. Rory's hand rested warmly and encouragingly on my thigh. He was getting off on this. He was getting off on seeing me with the Doctor!

"Pond..." One word, one breathless word filled with all the desire I'd ever wanted to hear from him. "May I please...?" he asked his hands hovering over my breast, not daring to touch me without tacit permission.

"Doctor, no more asking. I hereby give you complete permission to touch anything and everything you want tonight. Ok?"

"Ok." he said and one of his large hands gently eclipsed my breast. "You should touch me as well."

"Try and stop me." It didn't take him long before he'd inched his tongue into my mouth and I kept amending my internal dialogue as things got stranger and stranger.

That's the Doctor's tongue in my mouth.

Those are the Doctor's fingers rolling my nipple between them getting it hard.

That is the Doctor's voice getting me so wet and making me wish his hand, his, face, his fingers, his cock were between my thighs.

We snogged intensely as I was finally getting to kiss him the way I did in my dreams.

I grazed my nails over his nipples and felt his body shiver.

"Oh GOD, Rory!."

I pulled back and frowned the bell on cap jingling indignantly.

"No, I'm _Amy_, would you prefer, Rory?"

"Nonononono, I mean, Rory is-" The Doctor pointed a finger downwards at the same time Rory's muffled voice rang out.

"Rory is just trying to help things along." he supplied from parts unseen. "Don't pay me any mind."

I hadn't notice when he'd moved from my side and lifting the blankets I looked down just in time to watch him take nearly all of the Doctor into his mouth.

"I had no idea your husband was so talented."

"Is he good at it?" I asked.

"I think I'd be hard pressed to find anyone better." Then losing his train of though he added. "I think...I'd be...hard-"

I attacked his mouth with buoyed enthusiasm, Rory had inadvertently set off my competitive spirit.

I nibbled his bottom lip before pulling away again and to my delight he whined.

"No, please, Amy don't run."

"Not running, Doctor. I just need to conduct a wee interrogation. Tell me, why did it take sooooo long to get you into bed? Do you like playing hard to get."

He laughed and then gasped and then looked like he was struggling to remember what I had asked him as well as where and when he was. Rory was good. Time to up my seduction. I took the Doctors big hand, which until that moment had been plastered to my arse, in mine own. Not that I didn't like it there but he wasn't doing anything, he was just holding, not squeezing, not kneading, not spanking. I needed to jumpstart his brain.

I loved his hands. Loved to watch them caress the console, loved to watch those long, graceful fingers wiggle about as he was excitedly explaining something.

"I think I'm being lost somewhere in the mix here, Doctor." I said plating a few kissed on his palm.

"Not at all, Amy. Time Lord, remember. I can read the basecode of the universe. I can reverse the orbit of a planet. I think I can handle two lovers at once." The entire sentence came out in a strained rush, most of the words lost against my neck as he worked on giving me a hickey.

Lovers. I was his lover. Or I was going to be. I guess I can't exactly be a lover until we've...made love.

"Can you, Doctor? Or do you just like to boast? Maybe I should just take care of myself." I teased.

I dropped his hand and took my middle finger and ran it slowly across my barely parted lips. I repeated the action maintaining eye contact with him. He squirmed and gasped a few times as Rory was still hard at work but I had his attention now. I let my tongue peak, ever so slightly between my lips, wet and pink it coated my finger and I then worked the wetness all across my lips. I pulled my finger away and held it as focus point for him to see before slowly letting it slink beneath the blankets. I spread my thighs, sighing at the initial contact of my own hand.

The Doctors eyes went wide and hungry.

"Are you touching yourself, Amelia?"

I gave him the softest of smiles before answering.

"I'm doing everything you just saw up here, down there." I said.

The Doctor was panting now and I felt his warm breath on my skin just before his mouth claimed my nipple. I moaned then for the first time in his presence relieved that I was going to be able to let go and just enjoy this.

"Please, Amy. Please let me. I can pleasure you. I have wanted to for ages." He mumbled this against my skin, still planting kisses and licks to my breast.

"Ok," I said after a moment of making him wait. "I'll give you a chance. But let me get your fingers nice and wet because I'm really, really sensitive and I need the most delicate of touches."

He raised his hand to my face stroking my cheek before lowering his fingers to trace across my lips. I parted them and accepted one then two inside before beginning to suck on them with hopefully the same enthusiasm Rory was displaying. His eyes went a bit dreamy the lids growing heavy as he watched me. He gasped suddenly. I didn't know what it is that Rory did but he apparently loved it. Not to be outdone I removed my hand from between my legs and painted his lips with my wetness.

His eyes shot open and he looked at me in pleasant shock.

I released his hand and pulled my fingers away saying, "Lick your lips."

He did so and groaned.

"Please, Amy, more, please."

"You know what to do."

The Doctor removed his hand from mine placing it between my thighs. He paused, perhaps wanting to savor the moment before continuing. He had such large, strong, masculine hands but his touch was soft, studied and careful.

I put one of my hands on his wrist to hold him in place while giving him my digits to suck on. We fell into an easy silence punctuated only by our moans and the distinctive sound of Rory slurping the Doctor's cock. I was too engaged in what his hand was doing so I barely noticed when the slurping ceased.

"Nonono, Rory please don't stop! I can come and recover, really really quickly. Please just let me finish."

Rory's voice smug and sure came from beneath the blankets.

"It isn't about what you can do, love. It's about teaching you patience. Making you wait because I asked it of you. So you're going to lay there, hard and slick and blue balled. You're going to slowly edge yourself down from a 10 to about a 7 and you're not going to touch yourself, alright?"

The Doctor made a sound of both supreme irritation and admiration at having been bested.

"Fine, fine whatever you say, Rory." He paused for a beat as the blankets shifted and I too waited. The Doctor's hand hadn't stilled at all and I found myself grinding about his fingers wishing he'd stick one deep inside me. "What are you going to do?" he pressed my husband.

"Me? Oh, I'm going to bring my wife to a 10."

I felt Rory bat the Doctors hand away as he settled himself between my thighs and started licking.

"Oh my GOD, Rory!" I flailed a bit, trying to regain my bearings. The Doctor turned onto his side, pulling me close. I felt his erection pressing into my hip.

"May I see?" he asked and I nodded swiftly in reply.

My knees were bent, heels digging into the mattress and the Doctor lifted the blankets to have a look. Rory's face was buried firmly between my thighs, he cast his eyes upwards at us, giving me in particular a wink before sucking lightly on my clit.

"Is he good, love?" The Doctor queried, his voice low and teasing in my ear.

"Very good. Doctor."

"Yes?"

"Put your hands on me."

"Where, darling?"

"Anywhere, I don't care just touch me!"

Both he and Rory sniggered and moments later the Doctor's hands were skating over my breasts.

"There should be some sort of term for being just as good at cunnilingus as one is at fellatio." he said in his Doctor way. "Some sort of sexual version of being ambidextrous. perhaps I'll have to invent a word." He pinched my nipples lightly, just enough to give me a little twinge of pain but not enough to really hurt. They rose to hardened peaks and just as it became too much he put his lips there to soothe them.

"Doctor?"

"Yes, Amelia?"

"Can I take this hat off now, the pins are digging into my skull."

"No, no, I _like _ the hat! You're a sexy Christmas Elf, you said so yourself."

"When I imagined role playing with you I didn't picture this." I said reaching up to readjust my pins.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"You've thought about role playing with me, have you?"

Rory was hard at work and I put an encouraging hand on his head. It was getting harder to divide my attention between the two of them. Rory was taking his time, teasing me, surging forward and backing off.

"Sit forward for a minute, dear. I'll support you from behind."

The Doctor maneuvered behind me and I found myself leaning back against his solid form. His erection pressed insistently against me. He put both his hands to my breasts, cupping them gently.

"Now, tell me again about role playing?"

I blushed and Rory's ministrations made me yelp and moan.

"Not going to tell me, eh? Well I'll get it out of you sooner or later." He nuzzled my neck and I rubbed his thigh happily. "Ok, then I have another question."

"You have a lot of questions Doctor...Rory, please...please put your finger inside me...please!"

He answered me with a negative, "Mmmmm." And I sighed impatiently.

"May I continue?" the Doctor said with mock indignation.

"Yessss.."

"Rory mentioned that you and he were trying something and that is why you had lube. Can you tell me what you were attempting?"

I giggled softly. This was perfect. This was the perfect, perfect day. Rory between my thighs, the Doctor hard and eager, fondling me from behind. This is Christmas.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked.

"Do you always have this much trouble concentrating? Since I know now just how wet you can get I'll make a deduction. Were you attempting anal sex with him via some sort of toy or..._or _ was he attempting anal penetration with you?"

The fact that he knew was thrilling to me and I felt goosebumps rise up on my skin.

"Both." I whispered. "We were trying both. You said you topped Rory, right?"

"I did." he said before pausing. "Was that something you alone wanted to share with him? If so I'm sorry, I didn't realize-"

"It's fine, Doctor. I'm glad, I mean I wish I could have seen it happen. "

He had resumed touching me, one hand still massaging my breast the other making small, warm circles on my stomach.

"Well then we'll just have to do it again for your benefit."

"Did he like it?"

"Oh Amy, he loved it. Did you always know he liked blokes as well."

"I can't...I can't talk...anymore...Doctor."

I started to work my hips againts Rory, trying to follow and anticipate his tongue. I was so, so close and I just wanted him to stop playing around and let me come.

"Rory? Rory you're not going to let her come either are you? Because that wouldn't be fair." the Doctor whined.

"Bugger fair." I said breathlessly and the Doctor tweaked one of my nipples in reponse. The feeling was perfect and set off all sort of excited, warm nerve endings across my body and I arched a little away from Rory.

"I didn't mean fair as in I hadn't come yet, I meant fair as in I want to be the first to make you come tonight. He gets to do it all the time." The Doctor tilted my chin towards him. As if he could see what Rory was doing his tongue played against mine the way Rory's played against my clit. "It's my turn." he said finishing his sentence from before that at this point I barely remembered.

Sensing we were both ready, Rory backed off and joined us above the blankets.

We looked at him expectantly.

"I think you're both really primed now. I want to see you together. I just want to watch."

Rory's eyes were shining and he looked so incredibly eager. He helped me off the Doctor's frame and onto my knees. He kissed me deeply for moment before turning me around to face our new lover. The Doctor had readjusted his position. He had propped himself up on several pillows. His legs had fallen open a bit and he was lazily stroking his cock and looking at me like a predator at his prey.

"Rory, the Doctor has an erection." I said almost disbelieving.

"Yeah, it's lovely isn't it? It feels even better." He patted my bottom to encourage me forward. "She likes to ride, Doctor, is that ok?"

"That sounds wonderful." he said motioning to me. "Whenever you're ready, love."

I moved forward on the bed until I was straddling him. He held himself upright for me and I took his hand for balance.

"Slow, Amy, go slow." he advised and I tried to keep his words in mind as I sank down upon his cock.

It felt so good, so thick, but Rory had done his job too well and the Doctor's first thrust upwards sent me spinning off into an orgasmic free fall. My body shook atop his as he placed lose but guiding hands on my hips. My voice, lilting and moaning joined with the jingle of of the bell of my silly hat and it sounded a little like it was accompanying me in song.

When I opened my eyes and looked at the Doctor I noticed that he still had his closed, his face a mask of concentration.

"Wait, Amy...you're going to make him come. Sit still."

"I'm sorry." I said breathlessly. "I really hadn't meant to, at least not so soon."

"Never, ever apologize for that." The Doctor said his voice strained. "Just give me moment."

In the meantime Rory started snogging me again, a pleasant distraction from wanting to grind on the Doctor.

After a minute or so the Doctor gave me a little tap on the bottom.

"Ok, love, I'm ready now."

I started slowly, rising and falling on his hard member and he met me with full thrusts.

Oh he was handsome, so incredibly attractive and I'd wanted this and needed this for so long. The Doctor's focus, his eye contact, his smooth, unhurried movements.

"Amy...you're so tight."

I gave him a squeeze and little corkscrew turn of my hips and he hissed in reply.

I didn't know when I'd become the one in charge but I was enjoying it. I put my palms on his chest for leverage alternating between long strokes and short quick ones. I liked to keep him guessing, never knowing how I was going to please him next.

"Ohhhh...Amy, AmyAmyAmy..." His voice was cracked as he repeated my name over and over again.

"I told you she was good, mate." Rory said a touch of pride in his voice.

I leaned forward. I wanted more of him. I wanted all of him. Feeling inspired I took his hands off my hips and forced them behind his head. He looked surprised but allowed it and I could tell he was getting even more turned on.

"Are you going to come, Doctor?"

"Not yet."

"Oh, you don't think so?" I teased.

I'm not sure how he managed it, but one second I was above him, riding that Time Lord cock to my hearts content and the next I was on my back, _my _ wrists held in _his _ grip.

"No," he said with a dangerous grin. "I don't think so."

"Ooohh, Doctor. You like it a bit rough."

He considered that for a moment before restarting his pace.

"No, not rough, just, every now and then, forceful. I let you have a bit of power and when you started to get too greedy, I took it back."

I gave him my most sincere mock offended face.

"You're a right arrogant bastard, you know that?"

He only smiled in return, his hair flopping with each thrust. Control or no control I could tell that he was getting close.

I'd sort of lost track of Rory in this whole experience and I took my eyes off the Doctor for a few seconds to locate him. He was at our side, watching both of us closely, stroking his cock, no doubt trying to time his orgasm with our own.

I hadn't expected for today to wind up being the most erotic experience of my life but here it was. Sex with the Doctor while my husband watched! And sure this at the top of the list but it wasn't the whole list. What about sex with Rory while the Doctor watched? Or getting to watch them both together? Or getting to have them both at the same time? In the shower? In the TARDIS swimming pool we've yet to find? In the Doctor's bed. Oooh! Does the Doctor have a bed, a nice big bed with like space-sheets and-

"Pond, what are space-sheets?"

"Space sheets?" I asked absently. He'd finally let go of my wrists and I was able to stroke his handsome face.

"Yes...you were thinking so loudly I couldn't help but hear."

"Ohhh ohhh Doctor don't stop! Please don't stop...almost there."

He started moving faster and I put a hand on each of his arse cheeks trying to hold him deeper inside me.

"Naughty Pond." he said with a grin. "Ready?"

"Yeah." I breathed.

"Together?"

"Yeah."

"You too, Rory."

"Already there, Doctor." Rory said and I heard the tell tale sounds of him giving in to his own orgasm.

"Rory! Doctor!" I called out.

I yanked him down by the ears so that we could kiss as we came. He moaned into my mouth and I gasped into his as he emptied inside me.

He relaxed a little against me, his frame pressing down against mine, not heavy but delightfully pleasant. I stroked his back as his breathing settled.

"I told Rory," he began, whispering in my ear. "I want you to know as well. I love you, Pond. You humans don't seem to pick up very well on cues so just in case you didn't know, I wanted you to hear me say it."

"Always wrapping a compliment in an insult aren't you, Doctor?" I laughed. "I love you, too."

"I know." he said smugly. He kissed and then in a smooth move rolled off of me drawing me into his arms. "Because I pay attention. It _is _ nice to hear. Rory, come here, darling."

Rory gladly came up along the other side of the Doctor and he put his arm around my husband as well.

"Did you both have a good time?" Rory asked us.

"Really good time, it will be even better when we it's all three of us together!" I piped up.

Both boys looked at each other and then at me.

"Already making plans for us, Ponds?"

"Oh, I've got lots of plans. Lot's of positions I want to get the two of you into. So are we a couple now?" I asked. Rory looked a little surprised. I knew he thought it was too much, too soon but I hated beating around the bush.

"Well...a couple usually refers to two." The Doctor answered.

I pinched his nipple in response and he yelped.

"Wrong answer, classic Doctor diversion tactic. Try again. Do you want this to happen again, on a regular basis where we all have sex and express affection for one another."

"I...yes...yes, Amy I would like that." He stammered and blushed but he too seemed relieved to have it out of the way.

"Good." I said with a contented smile. "You see, Rory? Now we don't have to have some intense conversation later tonight about what this all means."

Rory placed a kiss on the Doctors chest and the Doctor pulled him closer.

"My wife does know how to get things sorted doesn't she?"

"She does, indeed."

We fell into an easy silence as we settled against one another. After a few minutes I noticed the Doctor staring at me.

"You're looking at my hat."

"I really like it. May I try it on?"

"You're going to steal my cap!" I protested.

"I'll give it back, probably." he said in what I knew was a total lie.

"You can see it on one condition."

"What's that?"

I cleared my throat dramatically.

"Maybe it's much too early in the game..." I started to sing.

"Oh no, Pond, no."

Rory, always on board joined in for the song.

"But we thought we'd ask you just the same." he said taking the next lyric.

"Oh, now it's a duet."

"What are you doing New Years, New Years Eveeeeeeeee?"

"Please stop singing."

"But in case we stand one little chance."

"I'll be going now."

"Here comes the jackpot question in advance."

"In some cultures terrible singing is considered a crime."

"What are you doing, New Years, New Years Eveeeeeeee?"

We then started to bombard him with kisses until he began laughing.

"Alright, alright, New Years Eve. It's a date." he chuckled before looking down sheepishly. "You two can always have me for a song."

"Thank you, Doctor."

"Now, give me my hat." he said making quick work of the pins and snatching it gleefully off my head. He settled it on top of his own giving his head a little shake to make the bell jingle. "It's an elf hat, I wear elf hats now. Elf hats are cool."

"I don't know about you, but I could do with a long, hot shower." Rory said with a stretch but his posture and slowing breathing made it pretty clear to me he had no intention of moving. The Doctor didn't look very eager to leave bed either.

"Are you two nodding off?" I asked.

"I'm spent, Pond. You both exhausted me. Nap with us." He requested, giving me a kiss.

"Alright, Doctor. And may I just say, whatever you got me for Christmas, you can officially return it. This just checked off about 90% of the things on my list. "

"Ok, Pond." he said sleepily.

"You know she's absolutely lying, Doctor and if she doesn't have something to open on Christmas morning she'll scream bloody murder?" Rory said.

"Of course, Rory."

I resented the accusation but I let it pass mostly because it was true.

"If you're good, if you're very, very good..." The Doctor continued. "I'll tell you what's on my Christmas list."

"Am I on it?" Rory asked.

"Of course."

"Am I on it?" I asked.

"Yes, Amy, you both have your own chapters."

I pulled the blankets up over all of us and made myself comfortable in the crook of his arm.

"Doctor?"

"Yes, Amy?" he was already half asleep.

"You look ridiculous in my hat."

He grinned and rubbed my arm affectionately.

"Happy Christmas to you too."


End file.
